


what were you before you met me? [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Britta's weirdly better at therapising, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Troy mostly, Past Troy/Britta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Troy coming to terms with his sexuality, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of 'what were you before you met me?' by dreamer_of_dreams.“Abed, call me back when you get this. We need to talk. Shit, what’s gotten into you, man? Just call me back.”And that was the first of innumerable voicemails and missed calls left unanswered. What if he were lost at sea and needed Abed to call the emergency services? What if he were abducted by some extra-terrestrial force and only Abed would be knowledgeable enough to save him? What if he had terminal cancer and was dying and Abed needed to fulfil some grand final wish for Troy to find peace in the afterlife? What if… pirates-- no, sharks-- no, tornadoes—no, Sharkanado! What then? What if his heart was starting to give… and his lungs were on the verge of collapse and his eyes felt like he was standing over smoke, like his world was on fire and… and Abed just wouldn’t try to save him?
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	what were you before you met me? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what were you before you met me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783506) by [dreamer_of_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_of_dreams/pseuds/dreamer_of_dreams). 



> me: i'll just record this great Community fic, it'll be easy!
> 
> the fic: has multiple accents and foreign languages and singing and celebrity impersonations and _Abed_ and poetry, _so much poetry_
> 
> the fic: chapter 10
> 
> me: sheds a single tear

* * *

**Chapters** \- Google MP3 Streaming and Download

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1puOZwnXUyDLImmdcThWOS1iqYTowWeCZ/view?usp=sharing) (7.2MB) (Length: 0:15:34)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11OpS33L_AqVHkNNjy38MCtx_vQiXSxJW/view?usp=sharing) (5.8MB) (Length: 0:12:38)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15xhMGrJORWfQ6TN5NDVnHZTnUYwEPNFk/view?usp=sharing) (5.7MB) (Length: 0:12:18)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/106N5u0aeLMwnHomEJfYDcWlBaPUaoaN8/view?usp=sharing) (10.1MB) (Length: 0:21:58)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e0l9jNQvfTZQJ5PLwBbeuQPfqeh5sLXS/view?usp=sharing) (4.3MB) (Length: 0:09:21)

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_jwGN5N8Mn44CM0Oe4NhUJbOd8Vz-jFB/view?usp=sharing) (4.9MB) (Length: 0:10:40)

[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fnBCfkHApFcThGM_r3lD8uTGggp0QmqK/view?usp=sharing) (4.2MB) (Length: 0:09:04)

[Chapter 8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P2SZMVghDHUuYms8DDuOIdeZj5h6F_-7/view?usp=sharing) (8.9MB) (Length: 0:19:23)

[Chapter 9](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KbD6pRLfvCm67eZq0cKYsAdw_FL5fpjZ/view?usp=sharing) (10.1MB) (Length: 0:21:48)

[Chapter 10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N8lXdXUDgS435rPhROdR8yNE7ryrnxac/view?usp=sharing) (15.8MB) (Length: 0:34:33)

[Chapter 11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kpIuy_qh8RL1LVYsLq-zfHDP7959dSXh/view?usp=sharing) (8.9MB) (Length: 0:19:17)

* * *

**Parts** \- Google MP3 Streaming and Download

[Part One (Chapters 1 to 7)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HD6vJD5XWdS0ZomhRRxHpxDQ1FSiWNeh/view?usp=sharing) (41.8MB) (Length: 1:31:07)

[Part Two (Chapter 8 to 11)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bR5qibPP1a_shS0gEWdJGgpxlHxnQurV/view?usp=sharing) (43.4MB) (Length: 1:34:40)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used are 'At Least it Was Here' by the 88's (the [Community theme song version](https://youtu.be/veBokK7K9vE) and the [full version](https://youtu.be/qEGbjR1Y9Qo)), and music from the show ([Community Medley](https://youtu.be/XcwIiPif_5s)).
> 
> major thanks to [dreamer_of_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_of_dreams/pseuds/dreamer_of_dreams) for allowing me to record this, and for writing it to start with!


End file.
